MARIONETTE
by nufuruu
Summary: "Kamu sekarang harus jadi budakku." Angela memakai bando yang ia pertama kali pakai, kini tidak menjadi sekali saja.


Ketika pertemuan pertama tercipta, pasti karena ketidaksengajaan.

Hanya ketika pertemuan menjadi dua kali ataupun lebih, segelintir pun pasti ada alasan sengaja.

Apalagi kalau ingin menemui musibah. Yang membuat musibah itu pasti ingin kembali melakukannya dengan korban yang sama. Namun bagaimana dengan korban itu sendiri?

* * *

Harley!AU version (school theme)

**M-A-R-I-O-N-E-T-T-E**

Disclaimer: i do not own Harley, Angela and all character, they belong to Moonton.

Summary: "Kamu sekarang harus jadi budakku." Angela memakai bando yang ia pertama kali pakai, kini tidak menjadi sekali saja.

* * *

A/N: _OTP-_ku anak kecil. Iya. Awalnya ga ada rasa pengen nge_ship_, serius. Cuman rasanya cocok aja soalnya mereka sama-sama dari _V.E.N.O.M. squad_. Terus liat _skin_ ori mereka kayak majikan sama babu. Sampai sekarang yang kudemen dari mereka berdua karena ada _dark romance_ aja haha.

Ceritanya Angela umur 15 tahun, Harley 14 tahun. Masa SMA. _Setting_ anggap aja kayak _style_ sekolah barat―pakai baju bebas meski sebenarnya ada seragam juga. Aku berusaha meng-_IC_ karakterisasi mereka yang disini adalah versi manusia.

Dalam ori Angela lebih tinggi dari Harley. Kita bikin aja Harley masi 2 atau 3 cm lebih pendek dari Angela. Cemen ya cowok lebih pendek. Gapapa cowok tumbuhnya cepet, apalagi yang lagi pada bujang. Kita bisa liat kalau Harley _referee based_ agak keliatan tinggi meski _animation_nya mengecewakan.

Oke sudah dulu curcolnya.

* * *

"Aku dulu pernah dengar, akan ada murid pindahan baru kesini."

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Hu'um! Terus rumornya dia loncat kelas!"

"Hah? Ke sekolah elit ini!?"

Bisik-bisik antara murid-murid antero sekolah cukup meramaikan seisi lorong. Tidak hanya dua orang yang bicara dari dialog atas. Banyak. Menggosipkan satu orang yang telah melalui gerbang sekolah tersebut tanpa mereka sadari.

Gumaman kecil menyelip diantara bisik kabar burung itu. Sosok itu terlihat malas menanggapi orang sok tahu. Mendekat pada view sosok itu, ia tengah mengemut lolipop anggur kegemarannya.

Iris emerald itu berpendar berkilau. Di atas kepalanya terdapat kupluk dengan pin besar berbentuk spade, terbuat dari sesuatu yang terlihat mewah. Memakai jaket ungu dan juga rompi dalam merah. Ujung tangan jaket itu melebar dengan bentuk kartu diamond kuning berderet dua susun. Senyumnya bisa membuat orang sekitar berpikir dia murah senyum―meski kalau ditelaten baik-baik rasanya ada yang salah menyebut demikian senyum ramah.

"Tapi aneh 'kan kalau semisal dia loncat kelas? Tahu maksudku?"

"Oh aku pernah dengar kalau katanya dia disini karena direkomendasikan Bu Lesley. Beliau 'kan guru BP kita."

"... apa dia loncat kelas ka―"

"Shhh! Ada Bu Lesley!"

"Ga tepat banget sih waktunya! Gamau berurusan sama guru killer. Hiii!"

Beberapa ada yang memilih memalingkan wajah ketika sosok yang disebut berpapasan. Ada juga yang langsung menjauhi tempat perkara. Lainnya memilih untuk tidak tahu-tahu kalau sosok itu berlalu.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut kuncir panjang menjuntai itu menyusul seseorang. Tangan sosok itu mengelus kepala berbalut kupluk ungu. Senyum yang sulit diekspresikan sosok itu sedikit nampak dari rautnya.

"Jangan kaku ya, Harley," suaranya, lembut. Memanggil nama laki-laki yang berjalan tadi dengan nama 'Harley'. "Nanti kamu bakal senang kok disini. Baik-baik ya?"

"Makasih, kakak Lesley!"

Harley menampakkan senyum 'adik'nya. Sesuai gosip, mereka memiliki hubungan. Hubungan seorang kakak adik. Meski nama keluarga mereka aslinya harusnya berbeda, namun untuk disini mereka sama-sama memakai nama 'Vence'.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Lesley pun menggumam mengiyakan. Ia menatap adiknya dahulu sebentar, lalu kembali berpaling. Harley segera mengangkat tangannya lalu kemudian melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Semangat kerjanya ya, kak!" seru pemuda ini ketika sosok itupun mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Dengusan kecil menggiring kemudian. Harley mengeratkan ranselnya sambil meniti sekitar. Ia menggigit permennya lalu bicara.

"Heh, apa yang bisa kulakukan disini sekarang?"

Lalu mengemut permennya, dimana kedua kakinya kembali meneruskan jalan setelah terhenti untuk menyapa kakak tercinta.

"Sepertinya aku akan cari hiburan."

* * *

Chapter I - Punishment

* * *

Dari sisi lain, tepatnya kelas yang terbilang dalam kategori unggulan. Dari namanya, banyak disana para penghuni yang khusyuk dalam mencari materi. Beberapa ada yang memilih ribut―rumornya mereka adalah anak-anak yang disogok dengan upaya dimasukkan dalam kelas unggulan tanpa mau berusaha.

Jam 08.10 begini biasanya guru akan masuk. Dan biasanya mereka meminta untuk kelas dalam penampilan total bersih; semua barang tersusun rapi dan tidak ada debu terlihat. Guru rewel ya kalau di sekolah elit. Mintanya juga jadi elit.

"Angela!"

Gadis berambut karamel diatas leher itu berbalik. Kedua tangan pemilik nama yang diseru itu mengenggam gagang sapu.

"Ada apa?" balasnya dengan wajah sedikit, sangat tipis, ragu. Dia sudah seperti membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Angela adalah gadis rajin di kelasnya. Kerajinannya sudah menyandang 'paling' karena dua faktor. Satu, ia selalu sengaja masuk pagi hanya untuk mengerjakan piker. Dua, meskipun bukan piketnya pun dia kadang 'membantu' temannya menyelesaikan piket.

"Kamu sibuk ga, Angela?"

"?" Angela sengaja membisu.

"Gantiin piketku ya, plis! Plis banget! Hari ini aku ada PR ekstrakurikuler sama temen, aku belum kerjain! Ya ya ya ya ya?"

Saking 'membantu'nya, bahkan temannya meminta dia menggantikan piket mereka. Alasannya beragam. Siapa orang bodoh yang percaya ekstrakurikuler punya PR di hari tidak ada jadwal pelajaran tambahan itu sendiri?

"Ah oke!"

_―mungkin kecuali Angela._

"Oke makasih banget! Aku hutang budi sama kamu!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut cepak. Sambil tersenyum senang ia dengan tidak tahu dirinya meninggalkan gadis itu di pagi hari.

Teman-teman lainnya yang daritadi duduk itu berbisik, menertawakan. Mereka membicarakan betapa bodohnya Angela untuk mudah percaya orang.

Meski begitu, yang paling menyakitkan adalah tidak ada satupun yang iba dengan gadis itu. Seakan figurnya sendiri hanya dianggap memang pembantu ruangan kelas tersebut.

* * *

Marionette

* * *

"Administrasi dan beberapa tambahan sudah diurus. Harley, masuklah di ruangan kelas 1-1."

"Bagaimana dengan kakak sendiri? Ku mengira kita akan masuk bersama-sama ke dalam kelas?"

"Jangan menggunakan posisi kakak buat jadi kekuatanmu lebih menindas orang."

Glek! Suara tegukan terdengar dari telinga Harley sendiri.

"Harley," suara perempuan dengan rambut merah itu. "Kakak sudah sering memergokimu melakukan tindakan asusila. Kuharap kamu menjaga sikapmu disini."

Alasan utama Lesley nekad memindahkan Harley dan sampai melompat kelas memang ini. Perempuan itu mengingat kejadian dimana seorang anak tidak bisa membela dirinya. Harley dengan kecerdasannya dapat membuat pukulan balik dari musuh-musuhnya. Salah satunya adalah membuat guru-guru tidak pernah berpihak pada korbannya.

Harley pun pintar memilih musuhnya. Dia tidak asal mencari ribut dengan orang lain. Yang biasa Harley pilih adalah orang dengan tingkat arogan paling tinggi, punya kasus buruk di kelas bahkan sekolah secara sengaja (oleh korban sendiri), atau orang yang tidak punya kekuatan untuk bicara.

Kakaknya mempunyai banyak koneksi, dan ia juga hafal tentang adiknya. Dia mungkin orang dewasa dalam posisi netral satu-satunya, yang tidak terjerumus dalam akal bulus bocah berumur 14 itu. Ia juga tahu asal-usul adiknya demikian pun mengapa.

"Kelas 1-1 bukannya banyak anak kuat dan berprestasi? Aku bukan tandingan untuk anak-anak pintar seperti mereka~" balas Harley santai.

"Tapi―"

"Lagian kakak 'kan juga mengawasiku! Bagaimana aku bisa kembali begitu?"

Benar juga. Meski Lesley masih waswas, sementara ia tidak bisa memukul balik ucapan adiknya. Tidak ada bukti, bahkan hipotesa saja dimenangkan adiknya oleh dua kemungkinan yang ia katakan tadi.

"Kamu pergilah."

"Masih? Membiarkan aku sendi―"

"Kakakmu banyak urusan. Lagian aku akan mengajar di kelas 2-3. Tolong mengerti kondisiku, Harley," tandas Lesley cepat.

"Humm... baiklah..."

Suara Harley lemas sebelum beranjak pergi. Lesley sendiri yang masih berdiri di lorong menatap jauh adiknya.

"Apa aku salah memasukkan adikku kesini?" lirihnya. "Ini bahkan sekolah dimana kepala sekolah kami bisa dibeli dengan uang."

* * *

Marionette

* * *

Sendirian, masih di lokasi sama. Ruangan 1-1.

Angela masih saja menyapu sendiri. **Benar-benar tidak ada seorangpun menemaninya menyapu, bahkan setelah 15 menit berlalu.** Gadis itu sudah menampakkan pelipisnya yang berkeringat.

Bersyukurnya pekerjaannya sudah nyaris selesai. Meski hanya baru lingkup lantai, belum hal lain. Iya, belum membersihkan papan tulis; belum membuang sampah ke depan gerbang; belum merapikan meja guru; dan masih belum menyusun beberapa kursi yang masih kosong kembali ke tempatnya.

Napasnya lega ketika ingin membuka pintu. Ia perlu membuang semua pasir dan debu merangkap sampah pada tong sampah. Masih dengan anak-anak yang malah berceloteh ria, mengabaikan sosoknya.

Juga, tanpa gadis itu tahu, ada seseorang yang ikut memegang kenop pintu. Angela tidak sadar karena terlalu lelah merasakan badannya sendiri―setelah bahkan sebelum berangkat sekolah ia melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan ditebak orang.

**DUAKH!**

"AKKKHHH!"

"Hah?"

Semua orang yang sibuk dalam dunia sendiri pun menolehi asal suara itu. Sesuatu dari luar pintu itu terduduk, lalu bersuara rintih.

"Angela, kamu kerja yang bener dong!" ketus seorang gadis dalam kelas. "Kasian anak orang tau!"

"Astaga anak itu ada aja yang ga beres!"

"Ga heran, wkwkwkwk."

Semua orang dalam kelas sepertinya sadar diluar adalah orang.

"BANGS*T! SIAPA YANG BUKA PINTU?!" hardik orang di dalam yang segera bangkit. Karena pintu engsel hanya terdorong ke luar, maka orang di luar menarik daun pintu itu sampai membanting dinding dekatnya.

Sosok anak laki-laki dengan topi kupluk, berjaket itu mengedar kemarahan. Semua anak-anak di bangku tegang. Bukan tegang dengan murkanya, namun siapa yang akan dicap sosok itu 'musuh'.

Sementara Angela sendiri sudah sampai terjatuh. Ia melihat semua yang ia kumpulkan dalam sekop berserakan. Gadis itu sudah kaget bukan main dariawal, saat tahu kalau ia berbuat ceroboh.

"Eh itu bukannya adik Bu Lesley?"

Semua menolehi suara barusan. Itu suara lelaki berambut putih, memakai _nekomimi_ sebagai riasan kepala.

"Iya, aku adiknya kak Lesley! Namaku Harley, ingat itu!" ketusnya pada seluruh penjuru kelas. Hanya sebentar ia melempar wajah sangarnya, dan kembali membulatkan matanya pada gadis yang tadi membuat insiden tersebut.

Ia mendekati Angela, lalu menarik tangannya kasar. Gadis itu menggigil ketakutan sekali.

"Kamu harus rasain kayak apa aku kepentok pintu tadi! Sini!"

"A―aku g... aku ga senga―ja!" balas Angela gagap. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Lutut kakinya lemas.

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada hal seperti ini? Kenapa Angela harus dibuli? Padahal dia saja tidak kenal orang itu!

"Bro, mengasari cewek itu tidak baik. Kenapa kamu tidak perkenalkan diri sama kami?"

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan postur tinggi itu berjalan menuju Harley. Ia mengenggam tangan anak laki-laki pendatang itu.

"Aku Dyrroth. Aku bercita-cita juga ingin bisa barbar kayak kamu, makanya aku suka gayamu," senyumnya. "Tapi disini banyak mata-mata, kalau kamu ketahuan membuat orang trauma kamu bisa dituntut. Apalagi ini kelas unggulan."

"Salah satu orang yang bahkan bikin _chaos_ kelas aja negurin kamu, Harley," balas sosok jauh disana, sambil makan cemilan yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"..."

Harley menarik tangannya. Ia menatap Angela sekali, dan tersenyum.

"Kamu mau kuampuni? Mau ga?"

Gadis itu segera mengangguk. Ia tidak berpikir lebih mengapa Harley tersenyum tadi.

"Temui aku di belakang sekolah saat istirahat pertama."

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan kelas dan mengambil spidol dari meja guru. Ia menulis nama dan asal keluarganya, dan seusai itu ia menunduk sopan. Seakan tidak ingat ia pernah nyaris menunjukkan wajah aslinya saat masuk.

"Aku Harley Vence, murid lompatan kelas. Salam kenal."

"Anak brutal itu jenius?"

"Wow, tambah lagi anak unik di kelas ini?"

Semua mulai terkesima dengan sosok lelaki itu. Sementara Angela sendiri mulai memberanikan diri berdiri, dan kembali membereskan kekacauannya tadi kembali.

"Uh, kamu memang tidak suka aku atau apa?" Harley melihati Angela kesal. Dia mengira Angela kembali menyapu karena kesal atas sikapnya tadi.

Lelaki itu menarik sapu satu lagi. Dia memberikan sisa-sisa dari berantakan tadi pada gadis itu dengan mengibas sapunya. Angela sendiri terbingung oleh sikap Harley.

"Kamu harus menyapu cepat. Posisiku harus kamu hormati terutama saat aku mau memperkenalkan diri."

"I―iya..."

Sejauh ini, baru Harley saja yang membantu Angela menyapu.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

A/N: ini challenge ga publish chapter lebih dari 2k. Mohon reviewnya !


End file.
